Harry Potter y el tesoro del mago
by licaba
Summary: Ahora que el fin se acerca todos deben estar más unidos que nunca. Amigos y enemigos ¿juntos o enfrentados?. Pesimo summary. Dad vuestra opinión please.
1. La Despedida

**_Aviso: _**capitulo reescrito.

**_Disclaimer_:** Harry Potter no me pertenece (sino otro gallo cantaria). Pertenece a la señora JKRowling y que ella y sus millones se lo queden, mientras tenga los fanfics habrá más historias que contar.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La despedida**

Como en cualquier día normal de verano, la suave brisa veraniega y el calorcito que emanaba el sol lo convertía en un día perfecto. Los chicos y chicas salían con los amigos, pasando el rato con la familia o simplemente se distraían con su hobbies favoritos. En el típico barrio residencial, lo normal era ver mujeres haciendo la compra, hombres lavando el coche, niños jugando en el porche y algunos más energéticos haciendo su recorrido diario. Pero en una casa de la apacible Surrey, un chico no tan normal, pensaba que podía hacer para salvar su vida y la del resto del mundo.

Cada año, desde que nació, el cumpleaños de Harry pasaba completamente inadvertido, anteriormente eso le ponía triste pero ahora era diferente, lo que menos le importaba era que aquella familia que siempre le había rechazado le felicitara, de hecho, ignorarle era para él una buena señal ya que sabía que así podría estar un rato tranquilo. Sin embargo, tranquilidad era lo que menos había en su interior. Los recuerdos de los últimos años afloraban en él los sentimientos más desesperantes que intranquilizaban lo más profundo de su corazón. La muerte le perseguía y el miedo a perder a alguien más, no lo dejaban vivir. El titulo del "niño que sobrevivió" lo ligaba a un destino fúnebre y ahora que conocía la profecía sabía que aquel destino lo tenía atado, de una manera u otra, a unas cadenas indestructibles.

Ahora, no tenía a donde ir. Hogwarts, el único lugar seguro y el único sitio en el que se sentía como en casa, había perdido todo su valor tras la triste marcha de su director Dumbledore. Para Harry, el mago había significado mucho más que su director y protector había sido su maestro, su confidente y un padre a media jornada. Le había enseñado mucho y le había dado mucho por lo que luchar. Ahora se encontraba desprotegido y era él el que tenía que llevar a la comunidad mágica hacia la victoria. Harry nunca se había sentido tan solo como ahora. Sabía que tendría que luchar y no tenía pensado arrastrar a nadie con él, lo que más le importaba era la seguridad de la gente a la que quería, pero estar solo lo hacía sentir vulnerable y odiaba sentirse así.

Con esos pensamientos había llegado medio día y aun faltaba mucho para que Ron y su familia vinieran a buscarlo para llevarlo a la madriguera, donde pasaría sus últimos días de vacaciones. Bajo a la cocina para ayudar a su tía a preparar la comida, allí se la encontró ataviada con su típico delantal rosa chicle con la cara de un gatito en medio, al verlo una sensación de repelús recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar a su profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras de Quinto año, a quien tanto le gustaban los gatitos como la tortura (para su desgracia).

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su tía acababa de sacar lo que parecía ser la masa de un pastel. Confuso quiso preguntar si era exactamente lo que él pensaba, pero antes que pudiera articular nada su tía llamó su atención

- ¿Te importaría pasar eso que hay encima de la mesa? Después pon la mesa, ya casi está listo. Vamos, muévete, no lo puedo hacer todo yo sola.

De un brinco Harry cogió lo que su tía le había pedido y se lo paso, luego se fue a la sala a poner la mesa. Aun seguía confuso porque le pareció que aquello era una tarta, pero le era imposible imaginar que su tía le estuviera haciendo una, cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera para alguna visita pero desechó esa idea ya que si fuera así ya le hubieran dicho que se escondiera en su cuarto. A pesar que desde el accidente del año pasado sus tíos y su primo eran más cordiales y su tía, que por alguna extraña razón, había adoptado una actitud más tierna hacía el, aquella idea le parecía descabellada.

Volvió a la cocina y allí seguía su tía esta vez decorando lo que Harry supuso por primera vez que era, un pastel.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar?- preguntó el ojiverde.

Petunia le lanzo una mirada rápida y le dijo que sí. Harry cogió la crema y empezó a decorar los lados del pastel. Durante un rato un molesto silencio envolvió el ambiente. Entonces se oyó un suspiro y su tía con la mirada aún puesta en el dulce habló débilmente.

- Harry yo…yo…- parecía costarle hablar, pero pronto su rostro cambió, concentrada en la decoración del manjar habló decidida- Harry yo quería a Lily.

Los intensos ojos verdes del moreno se abrieron desmesuradamente, tal declaración lo pillo por sorpresa, no creía que en ese momento pudiera reaccionar de ninguna manera así que dejó que continuara hablando su tía.

- Cuando era pequeña siempre me había sentido la protectora de mi hermana Lily, al ser la mayor siempre tenía que cargar con las culpas, pero a ella me daba igual ya que me encantaba cuidar de mi hermana. Ella era realmente muy traviesa- suspiro- pero me adoraba verla sonreír- dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa melancólica.

– Habíamos estado muy unidas y nos queríamos mucho, pero al crecer empezaron a hacerse evidentes las cualidades de Lily para la magia. Aquello lleno de orgullo y emoción a nuestros padres quienes se vertieron de lleno en llenar de cariño a su hija la prodigiosa.

Harry aun no podía articular palabra. Su tía estaba hablando de su madre y no solo de eso sino de su pasado con ella. De sus sentimiento, se estaba abriendo a él y no sabía que decir.

- Se te va caer la crema- advirtió su tía y volvió a ponerse con la crema, aunque más bien para hacer algo mientras su tía proseguía- Me sentía traicionada había perdido aquello que creía mi virtud y mi deber, ya no podía ser la protectora y confidente de mi hermana. Una simple carta me había convertido y relegado en aquello que los magos dicen una "_muggle_". Como odiaba esa palabra de alguna manera me hacía sentir inferior. Una simple y mísera carta se había interpuesto como un muro invisible entre nosotras y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo- dijo esto último con un dejo de amargura y tristeza- Me sentía decepcionada y triste. Aquellos sentimientos se fueron convirtiendo en rabia y resentimiento cuando me di cuenta de lo importante que era para mis padres el hecho de ser "especial". Durante los años que Lily pasó en Hogwarts fue distanciándose más y más, me sentía sola.

Cerró los ojos intentado contener aquellos sentimientos que empezaban a resurgir.

- Cuando mi hermanita nos presentó a su futuro marido (James) sentí como aquel lazo que nos unía se rompía definitivamente. Llena de amargura y resentimiento decidí dar la espalda a la hermana la cual creía que me había traicionado y busque un nuevo sentido a mi vida. Había tomado la decisión de convertirme en la perfecta ama de casa y la perfecta "_muggle", _les daría una buena razón para llamarme así. Sería todo lo opuesto a mi hermana y sería la mejor en eso. Demostraría a mis padres y a mi hermana lo poco especial que era ser mago, aunque supongo que en realidad me lo quería demostrar a mí misma.- suspiró.

Paró y respiró hondo, recordar todo aquello la confundía y le hacía preguntarse muchas cosas, que de responderlas ahora no creía que pudieran consolarla.

Harry la miraba de reojo y en su mente miles de preguntas surgían a cada momento. Se debatía entre la curiosidad y la consideración hacía su tía, aunque no creía que pudiera aguantarse más, prefirió esperar a que terminara. Sentía que aún le quedaba algo por decir, pero no quería que se sintiera presionada ya que podía notar que aquello que le acababa de contar le había costado lo suyo.

Dejo su labor y miró a Harry directamente, intentando mantener una expresión serena continuó- El día que llegaste a esta casa, el día de la trágica muerte de mi hermana, sentí un profundo dolor, el recuerdo de Lily sonriendo tan alegre me vino a la cabeza una y otra vez y me estaba matando. Luego te vi ahí, tan pequeñito, enseguida supe quien eras. Después de leer la carta de tu director, hable con tu tío y accedió a hacerse cargo de ti.

Tu director me explico en la carta lo del hechizo de tu madre, aquel con el que te protegió- dijo girando el rostro a otro lado- y aquel con el que te podía proteger. Eso de alguna manera me hizo sentir feliz, porque en cierto modo me hacía saber que seguíamos unidas.- sollozó- Lo siento…soy tan egoísta.

Después de esta confesión Harry, y a pesar del nudo en la garganta que se le había formado al ver las lagrimas de su tía, no pudo evitar preguntarle a su tía porque si tanto quería a su madre si tenía dentro todos esos sentimientos porque se comportó así y porque le trato tan mal.

- Se…se...que ahora no podrás entenderlo- dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas - pero en su momento me pareció coherente.

Respiró hondo

- Respecto a ti. No podía evitar sentir rabia por lo que representabas: la magia. De alguna manera me descargué contigo, lo siento, pero de alguna manera tampoco quería que siguieras el camino de Lily, eres lo único que me queda de ella…que me quedaba.

El silencio volvió hacerse presente. Petunia calló esperando una reacción de su sobrino. Harry pensaba que cualquier cosa que pudieran hacerle sus tíos, ya no le podría afectar. Estaba más que acostumbrado, pero una declaración de este tipo lo había perturbado. Podía entender perfectamente ese sentimiento de exclusión al ser diferente, ya que ellos se lo habían hecho sentir día tras día. Pero una mescla de lastima y compasión empezaba a nacer dentro suyo. Ella lo había tratado lo peor que pudo, pero aún así lo mantuvo en su casa protegiéndolo de manera indirecta e, lo más importante, quiso a su madre, para él esto último era más que suficiente.

Levantó la mirada, se aclaró la garganta y mirándola firmemente le dijo- No puedo olvidar todos estos años de maltratos y no creo que pueda perdonarte, pero… gracias por querer a mi madre.

Petunia no pudo aguantar, unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara mientras apretaba su puño contra el pecho intentando contener el llanto. Pasado un rato ya más calmada cogió aquel pastel que habían estado decorando momentos antes y se lo enseñó a su sobrino para que lo viera ya acabado, y con una tímida sonrisa le dijo:

- Feliz Cumpleaños Harry.

Salieron llevando la comida al comedor donde su tío y su primo les esperaban impacientes y hambrientos.

- Ya era hora- gruño su tío.

- Lo siento querido pero es que Harry iba muy lento- se excusó Petunia mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su tía.

- Bueno muchacho que no se vuelva a repetir. Venga no te quedes ahí pasmado y siéntate- dijo mientras traía una botella de champan, regalo de cumpleaños de tía Marge, que quería acabar antes que viniera ella de visita y se lo acabara.

Sentados todos en la mesa, tío Vernon descorchaba la botella para brindar mientras Dudley contaba un par de anécdotas del instituto. Todos comían y se lo pasaban más o menos bien. A Harry todo aquello le parecía un bastante bizarro e increíble, como un sueño, por eso intento disfrutarlo todo lo posible. Después de una buena charla, donde tío Vernon explicó con gran detalle cómo había engañado a aquel empresario ricachón a comprar más taladradoras de las que necesitaba y de que con el benefició conseguido se irían todos de vacaciones a algún lugar con nombre raro, sacaron el pastel. Antes de soplar las velas Harry contemplo aquella cena familiar e intento imaginarse como hubiera sido su cumpleaños si sus padres continuaran aun vivos. Pidió un deseo desde lo más profundo de su corazón y soplo con toda su alma esperando que se cumpliera aquel deseo.

La tarde había pasado tranquilamente, por una vez en su vida desde que llegó se sintió como en casa, se sintió normal. Sus tíos incluso le habían hecho unas fotos "para el recuerdo" dijeron. Entonces el ruido de la calefacción convirtiéndose en chimenea le despertó de aquel sueño surreal recordándole que la realidad. Ahí estaban, como la otra vez Fred, George, Ron y el señor Wasley fueron a buscarle.

La bienvenida fue bastante diferente a la de hace años. Los dos cabezas de familia se estrecharon las manos, el señor Weasley aprovecho para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre los _"mugles"_ y aunque el rubio intentó responderle se veía notablemente incomodo. Mientras los gemelos le ofrecían uno de sus artículos de broma a Dudley, esta vez solo con fines comerciales, Harry y Ron subieron a la habitación para recoger los baúles y a Hedwig.

El moreno le comentó cómo habían cambiado las cosas y lo sucedido con su tía, el pelirrojo se quedó bastante asombrado y lo único que pudo decir eran extrañas teorías sobre el porqué de aquel cambió. Una vez acabaron de bajar todo Harry y los demás se dispusieron a marchar. Los primeros en irse serían los gemelos con los baúles, después les seguiría Ron con Hedwig, después Harry sería el siguiente y finalmente el señor Weasley cerraría la marcha.

Antes de irse, Harry se despidió de aquellos que habían sido su familia durante 17 años con un fraternal abrazo. "Adiós muchacho", "Cuídate mucho" y "Suerte" fueron las únicas palabras de despedida que le dedicaron. Se colocó debajo de la chimenea y cogió un puñado de polvos negros. Mientras tiraba los polvos flu miró atentamente a los Dursley parecían la típica y perfecta familia e intentó guardar aquella imagen en su memoria junto a los otros recuerdos que guardaba en su corazón. De repente observó los ojos llorosos de sus tíos, en especial de su tía Petunia, entonces lo comprendió todo, la razón de su cambió y la verdad de toda esa felicidad aparente. Ellos lo sabían, sabían que se iría quizá para no volver jamás. Ver aquellos ojos tristes oprimió el pecho de nuestro héroe que por primera vez temió, no por su vida, sino por no volver a ver a su familia (la única de sangre que le quedaba) ni al resto de personas que quería.

El humo pronto lo envolvió todo y se fue.

* * *

JEJE, he intentado hacerlo más largo pero no se si gustará.

Besos!


	2. Unión Mágica

**_Aviso:_** capitulo reescrito.

**_Disclaimer_:** Harry Potter no me pertenece (sino otro gallo cantaria). Pertenece a la señora JKRowling y que ella y sus millones se lo queden, mientras tenga los fanfics habrá más historias que contar.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Unión Mágica**

Lo primero que vio al llegar a la morada de los Weasley, fue un montón de gente corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos ordenando, otros limpiando y otros decorando. La casa se había llenado de blanco y dorado, cintas, lazos y ramos decoraban el lugar dándole un toque elegante. Harry dedujo que se debía a la boda de Bill y Fleur que se celebraría dentro de un par de días, así que se dispuso a dejar sus cosas en la habitación que siempre compartía con Ron para ponerse ayudar rápidamente. Había tanto ajetreo que incluso la señora Weasley estaba demasiado ocupada como para dedicarle sus habituales abrazos estranguladores y solo le dedicó un rápido "hola". Los demás también le saludaron sin mucha ceremonia.

Una vez acomodado, Harry pregunto qué podía hacer, Hermione, que llevaba unos días ahí, le indicó que fuera al jardín para ayudar a Ron y a los gemelos a librarse de los gnomos y cortar la mala hierba como ya había hecho otras veces cuando se quedaba en la Madriguera.

Al llegar al jardín, los pelirrojos se encontraban muy concentrados con el trabajo encomendado, en otras palabras, estaban jugando a beisbol con los gnomos de pelota. A Harry le pareció que nada había cambiado y con una sonrisa fue a ayudarles en su "tarea".

Mientras trabajaban Ron le informaba de lo último que había pasado en su ausencia. Le explicó que los dementores se unieron a Voldemort y con su ayuda atacaron Azkaban haciéndola suya. Muchos de los prisioneros murieron, otros se unieron a los mortifagos y los más afortunados huyeron perdiendo partes de sí mismos en el proceso. Lucius Malfoy fue capturado por uno de ellos, pero no se sabe si continúa con vida, por otra parte pudieron rescatar a Stan Shunpike a tiempo. Las torturas de la prisión casi lo vuelven loco, por suerte estuvo poco tiempo y ahora se encontraba recuperándose en la planta de psiquiatría de San Mungo.

Aparte de esto. Voldemort, pese a su gran victoria sobre Hogwarts, había actuado con gran cautela en estos últimos días. Los mortifagos seguían reclutando a gente en secreto mientras el ministerio veía impotente su ineficacia. Por otro lado, el señor Weasley y Kingsley que trabajaban en el ministerio fueron reclutando a los aurores que se habían cansado de seguir las directrices de un ministro tan incompetente, así que el numero de afiliados a la orden había aumentado.

Hagrid, por su parte, continuaba viajando con Madam Maxim haciendo averiguaciones por tierra de gigantes. A demás consiguieron hacer una importante alianza, Narcissa Malfoy decidió colaborar con la orden, a pesar de su claro rechazo hacía los miembros de esta, pero el miedo a perder todo lo que quería a manos de un ser del cual, según sus propias palabras, estaba segura que sus intenciones eran diferentes de las que aseguraba le hicieron cambiar de opinión. Estaba segura de ello debido al asunto del asesinato de Dumbledore y la captura de su marido. Fue llevada a un lugar seguro y pidió a cambio que salvaran a su hijo y a su marido. Según Ron cosa realmente imposible, ya que para él, ellos eran malos por naturaleza.

- Nosotros también colaboramos Harry- dijeron orgullos los gemelos añadiéndose a la conversación.

-Sí, para que los sepas nos estamos encargando de la parte ofensiva- dijo George.

-¿La parte ofensiva?- pregunto Harry con interés.

- Sí, la parte ofensiva pero aún no te lo diremos, es un secreto- concluyó Fred en tono misterioso.

- Llevan así todo el mes y aun no quieren decirlo- dijo Ron torciendo el gesto. - Como no sea atacar a base de insultos no se a que se referirán.

- ¿Y… y Ginny? ¿No la veo?- dijo Harry haciendo la pregunta que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace rato. Desde que lo dejaron, lo que le preocupaba era saber cómo lo estaba llevando. Ella junto al resto de su familia eran muy importantes para él y lo que menos quería era hacerles daño de ninguna manera.

- Pues debe haberse ido a comprar con Tonks, aun que desde que lo dejasteis a estado muy rara.- viendo el gesto preocupado de su amigo añadió- pero tranquilo nada anormal teniendo en cuenta que es una bruja adolescente, rebelde e independiente.

- Ya…- sonrió Harry ligeramente.

Pronto se hizo de noche y empezaron a recoger para ir a cenar. Al entrar en la casa el calor se hizo notar y pronto sus gorros y bufandas no hicieron falta. Dejaron sus abrigos en los colgadores de la entrada y fueron a lavarse las manos, ya que de no hacerlo la señora Weasley no les dejaría probar bocado.

La mesa del comedor se había agrandado 2 veces más su tamaño para que pudieran caber todos los invitados. Exceptuando a Percy, estaban todos los Weasley, Fleur, su hermana Gabrielle, Tonks (ahora con el pelo negro azulado), Remus, Hermione y Harry. La cena transcurrió con normalidad, la señora Weasley había preparado un estofado buenísimo y así se lo habían hecho saber los presentes, ahora otra vez se encontraban hablando de la inminente boda y todos parecían tener nuevas cosas que decir. De pronto se apagaron las luces y una pequeña luz apareció acercándose lentamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que era la señora Weasley con un pastel en las manos y una vela con el nº17 brillando en medio. Entonces todos empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz. El enorme pastel era de chocolate y en la parte superior de este, con chocolate blanco estaba escrito "Felicidades Harry". El ojiverde estaba muy emocionado y agradecido por este gesto ya que no se esperaba un segundo cumpleaños y menos con todo el ajetreo de la boda.

- ¡Espero que te guste Harry! perdona la pequeñez -dijo una sonriente señora Weasley sin darse cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad de todos al ver los cinco pisos que tenia el pastel.

- ¡Me encanta! Estar con vosotros es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía tener- pronuncio Harry mientras contenía las lágrimas de felicidad.

- Entonces Harry, ya no querrás los regalos que te hemos comprado ¿verdad?- bromeó Fred.

Después, uno por uno, fueron dándole su regalo mientras cogían lo que la señora Weasley consideraba un pedacito de pastel.

Los gemelos le regalaron un surtido de sus nuevos productos mágicos, la señora Weasley le regaló su típico jersey hecho a mano de color rojo con su inicial en el pecho, el señor Weasley le entregó sigilosamente un objeto _muggle_ incautado en su última redada (que por supuesto se olvidó de incluir en su informe y comentar a su esposa).

Bill le regaló un colgante de colmillo similar al pendiente que llevaba, las dos hermanas Delacour le regalaron una gran cesta, decorada con un lazo rojo, que contenía un surtido de productos típicos de Francia. Charlie le entregó una cazadora de piel, Ginny le regaló una bufanda hecha a mano de color azul con sus iníciales bordadas de un color más claro, Ron le regaló unos accesorios para la escoba y Hermione un álbum de fotos antiguas (de su familia y amigos) y actuales (de ellos y sus conocidos).

Remus le regaló el libro favorito de su padre, un cuento de fabulas mágicas y Tonks unas fotos que tenía de su primo Sirius, que le hicieron recordar cuanto lo extrañaba. Aun no se podía creer que después de lo sucedido el año pasado, ahora pudiera disfrutar de un momento como ese, lleno de felicidad.

***

Los días pasaron rápidamente y pronto llegó el día de la boda. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel y cualquier mínimo detalle podía poner histérica tanto a la novia como a la señora Weasley. Entre las dos se debatían el titulo a la más terrorífica de la semana. Por ese motivo decidieron comportarse y evitar males futuros.

Bajaron para tomarse las primeras fotos antes de la boda. Las ultimas en llegar fueron las mujeres que terminaban de retocarse. Al bajar pudieron ver a un numeroso grupo de chicos muy bien vestidos cada uno con sus túnicas de gala. El señor Weasley lucia una túnica de ante color guisante con una pajarita de un verde más clarito, los gemelos llevaban una túnicas nuevas de color negro y unas corbatas fosforitas, Charlie llevaba una túnica gris con corbata amarilla, la túnica de gala de Ron (cabe decir que esta vez la túnica no pertenecía a su tía Muriel) era negra con una corbata roja como su pelo y Harry lucia una túnica de color azul marino con una corbata celeste.

Por la escalera, una a una las chicas fueron bajando: Ginny llevaba un bonito vestido de tiras, largo de gasa, de color verde y de complemento unos pendientes de plata largos; el pelo suelto con algunos tirabuzones. Hermione lucia un vestido largo de color azul con escote en V y unos pendientes redondos; el pelo, que se lo había rizado, recogido en un moño bajo con dos mechones ondulados cayendo por los costados. Y por último, la señora Weasley vestida con una falda y una blusa color champán y el pelo recogido en un moño.

- Vaya, veo que tenemos la suerte de ir con las mujeres más guapas de la fiesta- dijo Charlie hábilmente al ver a las mujeres, que sonrieron ante el alago.

- Gracias cariño- dijo la señora Weasley dulcemente. Luego girándose a los demás cambió la voz - Hay unos cuantos aquí que deberían aprender de ti.

- Venga mama no te pongas así- dijo Fred.

- Claro, Charlie solo ha expresado un pensamiento general- continúo George.

Después, todos se dirigieron al jardín donde un mago de la orden de Winzegamot celebraría la ceremonia.

Allí, ya esperaban algunos de los invitados, los familiares estaban reunidos separados en dos bandos: el de la novia y el del novio. Se les podía distinguir por que los parientes de Fleur parecían todos veelas o elfos, en cambio los de Bill eran todos personajes peculiares.

Ahí, parado frente al atril, estaba Bill vestido con un traje negro, un chaleco plateado y una corbata del mismo color. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta baja y, a pesar de las cicatrices que marcaban su cara, se podía apreciar su aspecto apuesto. A su lado estaba Remus, y para alegría de todos, cogido de la mano de Tonks. El vestía su mejor traje, un traje de color marrón y corbata crema; y ella vestía un vestido fucsia con la espalda abierta y llevaba su pelo, ahora negro y largo, suelto.

Harry y los demás ocuparon la primera y segunda fila de la derecha mientras los señores Weasley se ponían al lado del novio. Estaban todos esperando muy nerviosos cuando empezó a sonar una melódica marcha nupcial. Al girar la cabeza, Harry pudo ver a Fleur vestida con el vestido de novia más bonito que había visto: palabra de honor, muy pegado al cuerpo; el pelo ondulado que caía por su espalda iba adornado con unas pequeñas flores y encima de la cabeza llevaba la corona de diamantes de la tía Muriel. En su mirada se podía ver un brillo especial y su sonrisa tenía una cálida expresión, diferente a la que siempre había visto en ella. Todos contemplaron con deleite como esa descendiente de veelas parecida a un ángel se acercaba poco a poco. Al lado de la novia, cogido de su brazo, se encontraba el padre de ella un hombre rubio, fuerte y robusto que le sonreía con ternura. Antes de entregarla a su futuro marido le dijo unas palabras al oído, a lo que Harry pudo entender que le decía "deseo que seas muy feliz".

Una vez que estuvieron los novios frente al atril, el Sacerdote mágico les indicó a los novios que unieran sus manos, él las señaló con su varita y luego conjuro un hechizo muy extraño, acto seguido pidió que los novios juraran su amor. Y Bill y Fleur dijeron al unísono:

- Prometo fielmente, cuidarte y respetarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, durante todos los días de mi vida y entregarte mi corazón y mi alma. Por siempre nuestro amor nos unirá.

En sus manos todavía unidas apareció un lazo dorado el cual se dividió en dos formando unos anillos de matrimonio. Se intercambiaron los anillos y después los dos se fundieron en un beso.

***

En el banquete todo fue alegría, los gemelos no paraban de bromear y los invitados parecían encantados, hasta la señora Weasley parecía más relajada después de asegurarse de que la boda saliera perfectamente. Muchos de los familiares Delacour mostraban un gran interés por las costumbres inglesas y no paraban de hacer preguntas, otros entusiastas del mundo _muggle _escuchaban al señor Weasley con atención su teoría sobre el microondas. Remus, Tonks y Kingsley que parecían realmente cansados, seguramente por su trabajo para la orden, se lo pasaron realmente bien. Harry, Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Charlie se reían de las payasadas de los gemelos desde una mesa.

El baile fue abierto por los novios, los cuales irradiaban felicidad, después les siguieron muchas parejas más. Cada uno estaba desperdigado por su lado, entre el gentío, Harry caminaba pasando por el lado de un montón de figuras rubias y pelirrojas revoloteaban por todo el salón. A lo lejos divisó una pequeña figura amiga y decidió acercarse. Ginny se encontraba de pie en un rincón intentando no ser aplastada.

- Hay mucha gente –dijo como forma de saludo.

- Y que lo digas, no sé como lo hizo mi madre para meterlos a todos en nuestro pequeño salón- contestó.

- Es que, es una gran bruja- dijo mientras veía bailar a la susodicha.

- una terrible- sentenció. Le miró de reojo y dijo- Bueno Potter, parece que quieres decirme algo, así que suéltalo ya.

- Solo quería preguntarte que tal estas- dijo girándose para mirarla de frente.

- Bien, sana como una manzana y la boda solo me trae felicidad por Bill y porque la "Flema" se va.-hizo una pausa- ¿Pero no te referías a eso, verdad?

- No- dijo moviendo al mismo tiempo la cabeza negativamente.

- Vamos, Harry, la gente rompe continuamente. Estuvo bien mientras duró y duró mucho más de lo que esperaba.-dijo con sinceridad- Ahora lo único que me preocupa es saber si sobreviremos a esta estúpida guerra–. Harry la entendía, él se preguntaba lo mismo. Pero por hoy quería olvidarse de eso.

- Oh, mira una conga, con lo que me gusta, vamos – dijo con gesto animado. Cogió la mano de la pelirroja y tiro de ella, uniéndose los dos a la larga cola que se había formado y moviéndose al compás de una música caribeña.

Después de comer, hablar y bailar todos se fueron a sus casas, felices y contentos, mientras tres personas en sus respectivos cuartos iban preparando las maletas para lo que sería un largo viaje.

***

Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban frente la Madriguera observándola por última vez antes de partir, ya que eran conscientes del largo viaje que les esperaba por delante. Quizá nunca volverían y eso les llenaba de tristeza. Con ese sentimiento dentro de sus corazones partieron de allí dejando atrás la casa donde tantos momentos buenos habían pasado.

En la Madriguera, el silencio de la noche campestre le daba a la casa un ambiente relajado. La luz de la luna iluminaba a través de las ventanas el desorden de lo que antes fue una gran fiesta y entre las sombras todos sus habitantes veían con resignación y tristeza partir a las personas que querían, dejándoles como ultimo consuelo la esperanza de que se volverían a ver.

* * *

Sigo en mis trece de hacerlo largo, jeje y como véis lo es un poco más que el anterior. Ah, perdón por lo de la cursileria de la boda, pero no tengo muchas referencias.


	3. Visita a Hogwarts

**_Disclaimer_:** Harry Potter no me pertenece (sino otro gallo cantaria). Pertenece a la señora JKRowling y que ella y sus millones se lo queden, mientras tenga los fanfics habrá más historias que contar**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Vista a Hogwarts**

Las gotas caían velozmente contra él suelo empapando todo aquello que tocaban. El cielo gris oscuro impedía ver el sol dándole al ambiente un semblante triste.

Sentado en la silla de su escritorio, el señor Weasley miraba por enésima vez una foto enmarcada en un marco sencillo pintado a mano y en él se podía ver la imagen de una familia feliz. Después de echarle otro vistazo, la dejo estar encima de la mesa y seguidamente abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, de dentro de ella saco una caja metálica cerrada con un candado. Con un movimiento de varita abrió la caja, cogió una bolsita de tela y guardó su contenido en su bolsillo. Se levantó con aspecto serio y salió decidido de su diminuto despacho.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo.

El miedo de ser descubierto por un fallo en la ejecución lo ponía nervioso y no conseguía, mantener la imagen calmada que quería. Se había enfrentado a peores cosas, a muchas, pero nunca se había metido con algo que respetaba tanto: su trabajo. Aún podía recordar su primer día de trabajo, había entrado con mucha ilusión, trabajar en el ministerio era uno de sus sueños y, a pesar de que le ocasionaba algunos disgustos como la monotonía, el mal sueldo y la soberbia de los ministros, había conseguido mantener su amor por el trabajo. Sentía que si se viera privado de ello lo lamentaría mucho, ya que trabajar en el Departamento contra el uso incorrecto de objetos _muggles _es el único lugar donde le se ha permitido descubrir cosas de aquellos _muggles_ que le causan tanta fascinación.

El ruido del ascensor le sacó de sus pensamientos, había llegado al último piso dónde había quedado con el ministro de magia Rufus Scrimgeour para coordinar los presupuestos de este año en lo concerniente a su área. La secretaria de este, le indicó que se sentara en la sala de espera hasta que fuera llamado, ya que en ese momento el ministro aún seguía reunido. Se sentó rígido en una de las cómodas sillas marrones de la sala de espera. Mientras esperaba repasaba mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer.

En la reunión con el ministro debía colocar el objeto, que había cogido previamente, con mucho cuidado para que el ministro no sospechara nada. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, con los dedos podía notar la forma de aquel pequeño y útil objeto. Un pisapapeles plateado de forma redonda que había recogido de una redada en una pequeña empresa que se dedicaba a pasar mercancía de contrabando. El objeto tenía la facultad de provocar interferencias en todos los aparatos que utilizaba el ministerio, por culpa de eso les costó tanto captúralos.

- Señor Weasley

- …

- Señor Weasley

- ¿Eh?

- Ya puede pasar señor.

- Ah sí, muchas gracias- dijo saliendo de su ensoñación.

Se levantó y puso rumbo al despacho del primer ministro.

El despacho del primer ministro era una amplia habitación con el suelo y las paredes de madera. Frente a él, una ventana de tamaño considerable, en un lado había una estantería llena de libros y en el otro una repisa con algunas fotos y adornos. En una esquina un armario donde guardaba algunos archivos privados y en el centro una gran mesa de madera ocupaba gran parte de la habitación.

Scrimgreour se encontraba revisando unos papeles cuando el señor Weasley entró, pero antes de hacerlo del todo, tosió para avisar al ministro de magia de su intrusión. Al darse cuenta le indico que pasara y tomara asiento.

- Vaya Arthur, ha llegado muy puntual – dijo el ministro mientras colocaba en una carpeta los documentos que había estado mirando previamente.- Bueno espero que me traiga buenas noticias

- Por supuesto señor ministro, este año hemos mejorado en eficientemente aumentando el rendimiento y reduciendo los gastos un 5% - dijo monótonamente como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria.

- Estupendo, veo que hice bien en confiarle este trabajo- el señor Weasley sonrió amargamente. Sentía que no se merecía el cumplido sobre todo cuando iba a traicionar su confianza, pero tenía que hacerlo por los chicos. Tenía que poner ese dispositivo para que no pudieran seguir a su hijo y a sus amigos en su misión.

Aun no tenía muy seguro como lo iba hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo rápido porque en cuanto Scrimgeour terminara de leer el informe que le acababa de entregar, le quedaría muy poco tiempo para actuar.

En un primer momento pensó en ponerlo disimuladamente encima de los papeles que había en un lado de la mesa como pisapapeles, pero por muy distraído que pudiera tenerlo no creía que fuera posible que no se diera cuenta de que delante de él había un objeto extraño. Echo un vistazo a la habitación buscando el lugar donde idóneo para esconderlo. Entonces lo vio, encima de la repisa, en uno de los lados, había una planta; dentro de la maceta podría ocultarla fácilmente. Ahora tenía que llegar hasta ahí.

- Vaya nunca me había fijado ¿esa es su familia? – dijo el señor Weasley improvisando sobre la marcha.

- Si, son mi mujer y mis hijos – sonrió orgulloso contemplando él también las fotos que su subordinado le indicaba encima de la repisa.

El señor Weasley aprovecho para la ocasión para acercarse y hacer como que contemplaba de cerca las fotos- El chico se parece a ud. – Señaló complaciendo el orgullo del ministro.

- Se ha fijado, pero el pequeño tiene la sonrisa de su madre – comentó el ministro antes de seguir con el informe.

Aprovecho que estaba distraído para colocar el objeto. Se apoyo a la repisa y tapándose con su propio cuerpo introdujo la esfera dentro en la maceta tapándolo con la tierra. Después volvió tranquilamente a su asiento.

- Muy bien, todo correcto – dijo el ministro al finalizar su lectura.- Algo más que añadir.

- Bueno si, me gustaría revisar unos puntos con ud. – dijo el señor Weasley con aspecto más relajado. Ahora que ya había completado su misión todo quedaba en mano los muchachos.- Oh mire, está saliendo el sol.

***

En silencio Harry, Ron y Hermione iban en un autobús rumbo a Londres. Ataviados con gorros y bufandas para no ser reconocidos estaban sentados al final del automóvil. Ron bufaba cansado por el constante traqueteo del vehículo.

- Ron quieres parar, pareces una cafetera- se quejo Hermione.

- Que quieres Hermione, me estoy dando todo el rato contra el asiento- se defendió.

- El autobús noctambulo no es mejor que esto – replicó.

- Claro que sí, es más rápido.

- Venga, ya que da poco – dijo condescendiente.

- Como crees que le habrá ido a tu padre, Ron – dijo Harry cambiando de tema para distraer a su amigo.

- Seguro que bien, mi padre es mucho más listo que ese pelele del ministerio.

- En cualquier caso, pronto lo averiguaremos – dijo Hermione viendo por la ventanilla del autobús como ya habían llegado a la capital inglesa.

Recorrieron varias calles hasta que llegaron a la estación de autobuses. De ahí cogieron el metro y llegaron puntuales a la estación de Kingscross. Se dirigieron a los baños y se encerraron ahí.

- Bien, son las 10:00, aun tenemos tiempo, tomad- dijo Hermione pasándoles a cada uno una botella de plástico cuyo contenido marrón barro hacía desconfiar a los muchachos.

- ¿Es necesario que tomemos la poción multijugos? yo prefiero que me transforméis en un animal o algo– dijo Ron suplicante y secundado por Harry.

- No, con la transformación pierdes la consciencia y solo serías una carga. No creáis que a mí me hace mucha gracia, pero si nos reconocen (el ministerio y el enemigo) sabrán nuestra localización. Así que bebed – ordenó.

Con mucho pesar cogieron la botella y bebieron. El asco inicial fue substituido por los escalofríos y pronto sintieron como sus cuerpos cambiaban. Cuando sintieron que el que la transformación había parado se miraron unos a otros. Hermione, que aún recordaba el fallo con su transformación de segundo, comprobó que no estaba recubierta de pelo. Por uno de los espejos del baño se pudo ver como un chico de baja estatura, castaño y de ojos verdes.

- No está nada mal- dijo Hermione satisfecha con su cambio.

- ¡¿Nada mal?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer de chica?!- renegó Ron contemplando su rostro femenino en el espejo frente a él. Era una chica morena, de pelo largo, bastante alta.

- Me pareció divertido invertir los papeles

- Pues yo nunca te había visto tan bien- dijo Harry divertido, mientras se quitaba las gafas ahora inútiles ante su perfecta visión. Él también se acercó a un espejo y se miró detenidamente. Tenía la cara redonda y el cabello rubio, se recordaba mucho a su primo Dudley.

- ¡Calla!- dijo molesto y saliendo del lavabo a grandes zancadas.

- ¡Mujeres!- dijo Hermione con fingida voz exasperada. Y riendo, ella y Harry, salieron del lavabo siguiendo a Ron.

Cogieron su equipaje y en cuanto el muro estuvo despejado cruzaron, llagando así al andén 9 ¾. Desde el ataque de los mortifagos en Hogwarts y la muerte de Dumbledore, la comunidad mágica estaba sumida en el miedo y muy poco creían que la escuela aún era segura, por lo que, la imagen casi vacía del andén no les sorprendió demasiado. Entre todos los chicos de ahí, no habría más de la mitad de chicos que cabrían en una clase, y seguramente todos ellos se marcharían definitivamente en las vacaciones de navidad.

Con tranquilidad subieron al tren y se sentaron el primer compartimento vacio que encontraron.

- Suponía que sin Dumbledore y con el accidente del año pasado, muchos chicos no vendrían pero no me imaginaba que vinieran tan pocos- dijo Hermione.

- Míralo por el lado bueno, así estamos más tranquilos- dijo Harry.

- Si, pero también pasamos menos desapercibidos- dijo Hermione preocupada.

- Tranquila vamos transformados ¿no?- dijo Ron despreocupadamente- Ahora siéntate y relájate que va ser un viaje largo.

El viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, incluso se atrevieron a salir del compartimento y curiosear un poquito. También compraron unas cuantas golosinas a la señora del carrito y se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de cuanto habían cambiado, de libros, música, tendencias, Quidditch, cosas _muggles_ y de magia por su puesto.

El tiempo se les paso volando y pronto se encontrarían en la estación de Hosmeade donde cogerían los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogwarts.

En la entrada del colegio les esperaba la Profesora McGonagall toda sería. Hizo pasar a los demás alumnos a la Gran Comedor y a ellos les hizo esperar.

- Bien vayamos a mi despacho- dijo directamente.

Recorrieron varios pasillos que no creyeron volver a ver y se detuvieron ante una enorme estatua en forma de fénix. - Erga omnes- dijo la profesora, entonces el ave giro dejando ver unas escaleras por las cuales se podía acceder al despacho del director.

- Bien, sentaos, tenemos mucho que hablar- dijo seriamente mientras contemplaba como los chicos que tenía delante se iban transformando el sus antiguos alumnos, pues el efecto de la poción había pasado.

- Hola profesora- saludaron al unísono.

- Buenas Sr. Potter, Sr. Weasley y Sra. Granger. Como verán el número de alumnos ha descendido drásticamente- los chicos asintieron- pues después de hablar con el claustro de profesores y visto que Hogwarts ya no es segura, tenemos pensado enviar a los chicos de vuelta a su casa.

- Pero…- se dispuso a protestar Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por la profesora.

- Se lo que quiere decir señorita Granger, pero ahora no podemos protegerles, en la orden estamos faltos de aliados y muchos de nosotros salimos cada día a una misión. Es la mejor solución que hemos podido tomar.

- ¿Y qué le pasará a Hogwarts?- preguntó curioso Harry.

- Se mantendrá cerrado hasta que un legitimo director (alguien que se merezca el puesto) aparezca. Hasta entonces el castillo se protegerá a sí mismo convirtiéndose en una montaña.

- ¡¿Puede hacer eso?!- preguntó Ron fascinado.

- Si, puede y…bueno esto me lleva a… ¿Qué puede hacer ahora Hogwarts por ustedes?

Cogieron todo tipo de material necesario para su viaje. Hermione escogió los libros destacados de cada materia, Harry cogió todo tipo de herramientas y artefactos que les pudiera ser útil contra la magia oscura y Ron, fue a por hierbas y otros ingredientes para hacer pócimas y un botiquín, también fue a coger la Snitch dorada como recuerdo de su época como miembro del equipo de Griffindor.

- Bien y que hacemos con todo esto Harry- preguntó Ron poniendo las cosas junto las demás.

- Nos lo llevaremos a lo que será nuestra base- respondió Harry mientras iba comprobando que no faltaba nada.

- ¿Y ya sabes dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó Hermione que acababa de entrar con unos pesados libros.

- Mmm… no estoy muy seguro...

La repentina presencia de la profesora McGonagall interrumpió la conversación- Señor Potter han venido a verle.

- ¿Ver me?- inquirió sorprendido.

- Así es, creo que los recordareis- y se apartó dejando ver a los visitantes.

- Hola Harry- saludo Neville seguido de casi todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore.


	4. A Casa

**_Disclaimer_:** Harry Potter no me pertenece (sino otro gallo cantaria). Pertenece a la señora JKRowling y que ella y sus millones se lo queden, mientras tenga los fanfics habrá más historias que contar.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: A casa**

El rostro sonriente de su castaño amigo le saludo después de mucho tiempo. Detrás de él, un grupo de chicos y chicas más o menos de su edad lo saludaban alegremente.

- ¡Chicos!- exclamó el moreno realmente sorprendido- ¿pero qué hacéis aquí?

- Hola Harry- saludo tímidamente la Luna Lovewood- hemos venido a ayudarte.

- ¿Co-cómo habéis llegado?- intervino Ron- Mejor-¿Cómo sabíais que íbamos a estar aquí?

- Ah, nos lo dijo un amigo. Vinimos por red flu hasta Hosmeade y de ahí caminando. A nosotros no nos buscan, así que no tuvimos ningún problema- respondió la rubia.

- Si, Harry queremos ayudaros en la batalla- dijo Dean muy seguro.

- Eso, no podemos dejar que os llevéis toda la gloria- bromeó Sean.

- Chicos…os lo agradezco, os lo agradezco de verdad, pero esto es muy peligroso- no será como la otra vez. Esta vez estaremos solos.

- Harry- intervino Luna- si permanecemos unidos, nunca estaremos solos. Eso me lo enseñaste tú.

_Touche. _Harry no sabía qué hacer, sus amigos y compañeros se encontraban ahí seguros y preparados para la batalla, una en la que era muy probable que no volvieran y él no podía permitir que se arriesgaran se esa manera, era su responsabilidad y no podía dejar que ellos sufrieran las consecuencias.

- Lo siento pero no puedo permitíroslo, esto no es como con la Umbridge, si nos pillan no habrán castigos, lo único que os encontrareis será la muerte.

- Eso ya lo hemos pensado bien, antes de venir aquí de hecho hemos tenido todo el verano para meditarlo- los demás asentían a lo que Lavander decía.

- Vemos como los adultos se refugian temerosos en sus casas o huyen temiendo un monstruo al que ni si quiera pueden pronunciar- dijo Justin Finch- Fletchley seriamente.

- Mi abuela me contó que la primera vez que Voldemort apareció, los magos y brujas estaban tan asustados que se quedaron esperando resignados a su destino.- comentó Neville- No podemos hacer lo mismo. Tenemos que luchar.

- Pero esa no es razón para que os lancéis a la guerra- reclamó Harry.

- No queremos morir Harry- dijo débilmente Cho apareciendo desde el atrás del grupo- pero tampoco queremos seguir viendo más gente querida muerta.

Harry tragó con dificultad, se sentía acorralado- Vosotros también sois gente querida para alguien.

- Ya hemos tomado una decisión- sentenció Longbottom refundado por los demás.

Harry buscó con la mirada la ayuda de sus amigos, pero estaba muy lejos de encontrar lo que buscaba. Una Hermione muy tranquila y un Ron muy alegre los miraban.

- A mi me parece bien, cuantos más seamos más difícil les será derribarnos- dijo la castaña expresando su opinión- Mira Harry, cuando pasó lo de Umbridge, creamos el ED para aprender magia real y estar preparados para esto.

- Si Harry, ahora que ha llegado el momento no puedes negarte. Esto es lo que tú has creado- dijo el pelirrojo dando una palmada en la espalda de su amigo.

- Veo que no me puedo negar.- dijo Harry esbozando una sonrisa de resignación- Entonces, creo que el ED vuelve a la carga.

- ¡Sí!- gritaron todos al unisonó.

- Bien ¿y a donde vamos?- pregunto el mayor de los Creevey.

…

Esa era una buena pregunta.

La verdad es que Harry no estaba muy seguro de a dónde ir. Había estado pensando en ello y el único sitio que se le ocurría era Grimauld Place, pero no podían ir allí ya que seguramente el traidor de Snape habría informado al señor Oscuro. Los de la Orden siempre se podían reunir en la casa de Moody ya que ese siempre era un lugar seguro. Bueno, si no tocabas nada. Pero ellos, no tenían muchos lugares a donde ir. Si no podían estar ni en Hogwarts, ni en Grimauld Place ¿Dónde? ¿La Casa de los gritos? No, demasiado obvio, no tardarían en encontrarlos. ¿El bosque? No, tampoco era una buena idea. Muchos de los seres que habitaban allí estaban de parte del que no puede ser nombrado.

Obviamente no podían ir a casa de ninguno de ellos y él ya no tenía a donde volver. Había pensado, quizás, en el Valle Griffindor pero había descartado esa idea desde el momento en que la pensó. El que fuera una vez su primer hogar no era un sitio seguro ya que seguramente sería el primer lugar donde los estarían esperando.

Sus padres pensaron en todo menos en un lugar en donde vivir. Quizá creyeron que habría gente como Dumbledore o Sirius que se ocuparía de él, no esperaron que se encontrara en una situación como esa.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir. Había estado tan concentrado en buscar una solución a lo de la casa que no se había dado cuenta que los demás estaban esperando que dijera algo.

- Te habíamos preguntado a dónde íbamos a ir y te quedaste como en la luna- dijo Ron.

- Es que no se me ocurre ningún lugar- tubo que confesar finalmente.

- Vaya- hubo un murmullo de decepción y reproche que fue acallado por la mirada de Hermione.

- Bien lo pensemos entre todos ya que todos vamos a vivir ahí- ordenó la castaña

- Que tal en una caravana, hay _muggles_ que lo hacen- dijo Finnigan haciendo alarde de sus conocimientos _muggles_.

- No, ahora que somos más tiene que ser un lugar más amplio-contesto la castaña.

- Que tal una tienda de campaña mágica, como las del torneo de Quidditch- dijo Oliver Wood, que se encontraba ahí porque Alicia, Kate y Angelina le avisaron.

- Esta bien, pero no es muy seguro que se mantenga si sale un hechizo mal hecho.

- Chica que quisquillosa eres, quieres que te demos un catalogo para que puedas elegir - dijo Lavander un poco cansada de haber pensado lugares, obviamente, sin ningún resultado.

- Va resultar que lo más problemático para acabar con Voldemort va ser encontrar una casa- dijo burlonamente el mismo malhumorado Zacarías Smith que todos conocían.

- ¿Qué hay de la casa de tus padres Harry?- preguntó Neville inocentemente.

- Que dices Neville, ahí será el primer sitio donde mirarán- regañó el pelirrojo ante tan absurda idea.

- Ya…no me refería a eso- dijo Neville intentando aclararse- me refiero a la casa de tu padre, la de los Potter. Mi abuela una vez me comentó, que era una familia de alta sociedad y que ella había ido muchas veces a su casa por las fiestas que hacían.

- ¿Te refieres a los abuelos de Harry?- preguntó Ron.

- Si, eran una pareja de magos con un único hijo al que mimaban. Bondadosos, nunca tenían problemas con nadie, inteligentes y extremadamente ricos.

Harry se mantenía perplejo. Se había quedado sorprendido no había pensado en ellos porque no sabía nada de ellos. Nadie le había hablado de su otra familia, únicamente su padrino los había mencionado y para decir que se quedaba a vivir en su casa cuando no aguantaba estar en la suya.

¿Podría tener Neville información importante sobre su familia? Se preguntó Harry. Nunca le había dado importancia a los comentarios de la abuela de Neville hasta ahora.

- Y… ¿siguen vivos?- al fin se atrevió hablar con cierta emoción contenida.

- No. Según mi abuela, ya eran muy mayores (incluso para en el mundo mágico) cuando tuvieron a su hijo.

Una pequeña decepción salió a flote entre los sentimientos que mantenía guardados. Pero ahora tenía un lugar a donde ir. Fuera como fuese tenía la imperiosa necesidad de conocer lo que fue el hogar donde se crió su padre.

- Gracias Neville, has sido de mucha ayuda.- felicito el moreno a su amigo- bien, ya tenemos nuevo destino. Primero iremos Ron, Hermione y yo para inspeccionar la zona, si es segura volveremos con vosotros.

- ¿Pero como iremos Harry?- preguntó curioso Ron.

- Tengo una idea- dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa confiada y llamó- ¡Dobby!

Acto seguido apareció la pequeña figura del elfo domestico.

- Si amo Harry ¿en qué le puedo servir?- dijo el elfo con una reverencia.

- Ya te dicho que me llames solo Harry y solo necesito una pequeño favor- ante la mirada de reproche de Hermione añadió-…que Hermione te recompensará encantada.

- Oh, gracias, muchísimas gracias son tan generosos- agradeció el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos- Dígame y Dobby lo hará.

- Necesito ir a un lugar ¿Dobby, cuando fuiste elfo doméstico de los Malfoy los acompañaste a muchas casas de visita?- preguntó Harry.

- Oh, si el amo Malfoy tenía muchos compromisos- respondió con sinceridad el chiquillo.

- ¿Conoces la casa de los Potter? De…- Harry se paró, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, no sabía ni si quiera el nombre de sus abuelos. Miro a Neville en busca de ayuda- eh… ¿cómo se llaman?- preguntó con cierta tristeza por su ignorancia.

- Charlus y Dorea Potter – respondió rápidamente Hermione. Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Harry se explicó- Recuerda que he leído todo sobre ti, incluso tu árbol genealógico.

- De verdad, Hermione das miedo- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ron lo secundo afirmando con cara de "sí, da miedo" y los demás rieron, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza por parte de la castaña.

- ¡Ah sí! Me acuerdo- respondió Dobby- era gente muy amable, sí, muy buenos con Dobby, pero al amo no le caían bien.

- Era de suponer. Bueno ¿crees que podrás llevarnos?

- Sí, claro- respondió alegre por poder satisfacer a la persona que lo liberó.

- ¿Creéis que haya algún problema?

- No, a estas horas mi padre debe haber cumplido su misión.

- Pues vamos- dijo el moreno poniéndose al lado del elfo.

- No hagáis travesuras mientras salimos- bromeó Ron.

Y desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron sobre un terreno arenoso perteneciente a un estrecho camino situado al frente de un enorme prado.

- ¿Estás seguro que es aquí Dobby? No parece haber nada- dijo inseguro al no ver ningún tipo de edificio a su alrededor.

- Estoy seguro señor, pero a Dobby solo le es permitido llevaros hasta aquí- dijo apenado.

- Pues vaya ayuda- se quejó Ron.

- Seguramente debe haber un encantamiento o algún mecanismo para entrar- dijo Hermione reconociendo el terreno.

- Crees que puedas hacer algo antes del almuerzo, me estoy muriendo de hambre- se volvió a quejar el pelirrojo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo cansado.

- Sabes, no eres de ninguna ayuda. No es tan fácil, antes de poder hacer nada primero tengo que encontrar la casa- se explico mientras con las manos iba tanteando la zona.

- Sabemos que está delante, tu solo lanza un hechizo de los tuyos y listo.

- Ah, Ron no entiendes nada, no puedo lanzar un hechizo así a lo loco, seguramente habrá algún mecanismo de repulsión de hechizos, es peligroso.

Por otro lado mientras veía como su amiga se las arreglaba para encontrar la casa intentó reconocer el terreno.

- Seguimos en Inglaterra ¿no?- preguntó Harry a su pequeño amigo.

- Si amo, creo que esta zona se le llama Dervyshire.

Esa pequeña información le sirvió para situarse. Se hallaban en medio de una explanada, seguramente al norte del condado. El paisaje era delicioso, prados verdes y árboles frondosos dibujaban el límite con el cielo azul y despejado que había. Se sentía relajado.

Por otra parte, la actitud tan pasiva de sus amigos exasperaba a Hermione, que lo supiera todo (como decían) no significaba que no necesitara de vez en cuando una mano. Al fin le pareció ver algo, como si el espacio se hubiera ondulado.

- ¡Bingo!- anunció a sus acompañantes.- Lo he encontrado.

- ¿Crees que podrás deshacer el hechizo?- preguntó Ron inquieto.

- Sí, solo hay un simple hechizo de ocultación contra _muggles.- _dijo poniéndose manos a las obras. Con un movimiento de varita y un hechizo deshizo el hechizo y la barrera que lo protegía se rompió dejando ver lo que contenía.

Ante sus ojos, una enorme y envejecida casa solariega de dos pisos de altura y de grandes ventanales se mantenía en pie como podía. El paso de los años había hecho estragos en ella dejando claro que no la cuidaban desde hace mucho y que, por lo tanto, llevaba bastante tiempo deshabitado. El color rosa palo de las paredes estaba desconchado y parte del edificio estaba derruido y cubierto por malas hierbas.

Harry toco el edificio para comprobar si la estructura aguantaría lo suficiente para seguir en pie. Se alegró al notar que aún era bastante resistente, por lo que solo necesitarían hacer unas cuantas reformas para que fuera habitable.

Con nerviosismo se adentro al interior de la casa, la emoción contenida hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa, al contrario que su paso que era lento y medido; contemplaba todo con detenimiento y curiosidad. Lo primero que vio fue la amplia y despejada entrada, enfrente había unas amplias escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso. El camino a la derecha conducía a un enorme salón, al fondo había una chimenea de piedra, próximo a este está situado un gran butacón. En el centro dos sofás, uno paralelo al otro, y una pequeña mesita para el té; y en una esquina un piano viejo.

- Harry, ya hemos terminado de inspeccionar la zona. Está todo despejado- informó Ron desde la entrada con Hermione al lado.

- Bien – dijo el moreno, se giró hacía el pequeño elfo, que se había mantenido tras suyo durante todo ese tiempo, y los dos se reunieron en la entrada con sus compañeros.

- Ron, Dobby y yo volveremos a Hogwarts para coger las cosas y traer a nuestros amigos, Hermione será mejor que tú montes guardia por si acaso.

- De acuerdo- dijo la chica, y los otros desaparecieron ante ella.

* * *

Hola! se q he tardado en publicar xo es q no estaba muy segura de como seguir. Si seguia haciendolo en general o ponía las parejas establecidas por Rowling no me sentiria a gusto. Así q como es mi fic he decidido ir por el H/hR y G/D y L/R. Ahora q ya se como quiero q vaya el fic me va ser más facil terminarlo.

Gracias de todo corazón a los 6 q me habeis escrito ^^


	5. Bajo las estrellas

**_Disclaimer_:** Harry Potter no me pertenece (sino otro gallo cantaria). Pertenece a la señora JKRowling y que ella y sus millones se lo queden, mientras tenga los fanfics habrá más historias que contar.

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Bajo las Estrellas **

- Bueno chicos tenemos buenas noticias- anunció Ron alegre- eh… ¿Dónde están?

- Ah, os esperaban les ha entrado nostalgia, así que han ido a recorrer la escuela por última vez- dijo la profesora McGonagall al entrar por la puerta.

- Vaya y yo que quería contarles lo que hemos encontrado, bueno voy a buscarlos.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?- preguntó la profesora al moreno una vez se encontraron solos.

- Sí, más que seguro y estoy creo que Dumbledore lo hubiera querido así. El me dejo una misión por cumplir.

- Lo entiendo. No voy impedírtelo, solo quiero que tengas cuidado; que os cuidéis todos. – dijo la animaga intentando ser lo más escueta posible, ya que era consciente que, de extenderse más, se pondría nostálgica.

- Gracias profesora, ya sabe, por estar ahí… Bueno creo que yo también me voy a buscarlos- y se marchó.

Mientras veía como se iba, Minerva no puedo evitar recordar el día que lo vio por primera vez, el día que lo dejaron en la casa de los Dursley, su primer día en Hogwarts, ¡ah! y como gracias a él obtuvieron trofeos y reconocimiento para su casa. Sobre todo por restregárselos a Snape. Lamentaba no poder ganar al menos una copa más.

Antes de reunirse con los demás Harry quiso ir aún un último lugar, uno que había estado evitando especialmente, el despacho de Dumbledore.

Subió hasta el séptimo piso encontrándose a Michel Corner y Terry Boot por el camino, aprovecho para avisarles de que se iban a marchar pronto y se reunieran en el aula. Se tropezó con Nick Casi Decapitado que le deseo suerte. Siguió hasta llegar a una de las torres, frente a él, una enorme estatua en forma de fénix impedía su paso. Dijo la contraseña, que como era costumbre estaba relacionado con los dulces y subió las escaleras de caracol.

Una vez dentro pudo ver aquel despacho circular que vio en su primer año en la escuela. Como siempre, estaba llena de libros y aparatos chirriantes. Los cuadros de los directores parecían tranquilos dentro de sus marcos y el sombre seleccionador dormía plácidamente.

- Buenas, profesor Dumbledore- dijo saludando al retrato del susodicho.

- OH, buenas Harry, veo que por fin has venido.

- Si, siento no haber venido antes, pero me era muy difícil- se disculpó mientras se acercaba un poco más al retrato.

- ¿Vienes a despedirte?- preguntó observándolo fijamente a través de sus gafas de media luna.

- Sí, y a pedirle que me diera algún consejo o algo. Profesor, no estoy muy seguro de todo esto. No sé si estoy lo suficientemente preparado para afrontar lo que viene- confesó.

- Harry…uno nunca está preparado para lo que le depara la vida. Solo cuando lo afrontamos somos conscientes de lo que podemos hacer- declaró esperando que calmase las dudas del moreno.

- Ya…gracias profesor.

- Una cosa más- dijo el anciano antes de que se fuera- cuando las cosas se pongan realmente difíciles, es cuando tendrás que sacar todo tu valor. No te olvides que dispones del mayor poder que pude haber en el mundo. Ese será tu tesoro.

Esas palabras de último momento despertaron la curiosidad del chico y intento descifrar lo que había querido decir. Pero antes de poder preguntar nada fue interrumpido por la misma voz.

- Ah, no te olvides de llevarte el sombrero, me temo que aquí se aburriría mucho. Hasta pronto.- concluyó dando a entender que no diría más.

- Hasta pronto- se despidió Harry, cogió el sombrero, que se quejó por la brusquedad de su agarré, y se fue.

- Harry, tío, menos mal que te veo- dijo Ron que se acercaba a su amigo exhausto seguido de los hermanos Creevey- solo he podido encontrar estos, estaban tomando fotos a todo.

- ¡Hola Harry, mira, con todo este material haremos un anuario!- anunciaron casi a dúo los hermanos.

- Si no hubieran salido tan precipitadamente se podría haber ahorrado el esfuerzo. Tranquilos chicos, los he hecho llamar a través de los retratos y deben estar llegando, así que volvamos también nosotros- dijo la profesora McGonagall acercándose desde el corredor de la izquierda.

- Eh, gracias profesora- dijeron los chicos, más tranquilos volvieron a reencontrarse con los demás.

- Se puede saber donde os habías metido- se quejo Smith desde la pared de al fondo donde se apoyaba.

- Encima, tendréis morro. Nos vamos un momento y os desaparecéis- inquirió Ron enfadado, más que nada por la caminata que se tuvo que pegar.

- Es que queríamos ver a los profesores…- dijo Hannah.

- nuestras salas comunes…- le siguió Michel.

- saludar algunos retratos y fantasmas- dijo Sean.

- y el campo de Quidditch, claro- dijeron todos al unisonó.

- Je, no tenéis remedio – rió de buena gana Ron al ver que sus compañeros eran igual que él- Bueno, nos vamos ¿no, Harry?

- ¡Esperar un momento!- interrumpió Dobby, que hasta ahora no había dicho nada- Tendría que pegarme por la osadía, pero tengo que pediros un gran favor amo.

- Vale, pide lo que quieras, pero deja de ahorcarte- le dijo al pequeño mientras intentaba apartarle las manos de su frágil cuello.

- ¿Puede venir Winky también?- preguntó el elfo abriendo sus ojos completamente.

- Claro, no hay problema. Hermione se pondrá contenta.- el pequeño contento se fue a buscar a su prima.

- ¿Por cierto Harry, que pasa con Kreacher? ¿No piensas llevártelo?- preguntó Ron curioso.

- De momento creo que no, estará mejor con la señora Black.

- Ya estamos aquí- dijo Dobby que acababa de llegar con la pequeña elfina.

- Hip- saludo Winky. Los demás la miraron con pena pero no dijeron nada para no alterarla.

- ¡Bueno pues no vamos!- anunció Harry, y juntos desaparecieron junto con los objetos que habían recolectado, dejando atrás definitivamente a la familia, amigos y profesores por un futuro incierto.

- ¡Hasta que al fin llegáis!- exclamo Hermione- habéis tardado muchísimo.

- Han sido ellos- se defendió Ron, señalando a los culpables.

- Bueno como sea. He estado mirando la casa y creo que tendremos suficientes camas para todos, eso sí antes hay que arreglar esa pared allí, y tenemos que limpiar la casa que está hecha un asco.- paro para respirar-. Dobby…Ah! Hola Winky, al lado de la cocina hay una habitación para el servicio.

- Vaya Hermione veo que no has cambiado nada. Ya estas mandando- señaló Padma.

- A mi me parece bien, has adelantado bastante- dijo Harry- Entonces entremos.

- ¡Esperad!- ordenó Hermione mientras se ponía delante de la puerta de entrada- primero tenéis que firmar aquí- dijo mostrando un pergamino en el que se podía ver en letras grandes el nombre del club.

- Eso es…

- Sí, el mismo tipo de pergamino que la primera vez. Yo ya lo he firmado.

- ¿Pretendes que firmemos una cosa que puede dejarnos desfigurados?- preguntó Cho, aún resentida por los hechos de 5º año.

- Es solo un contrato mágico por el cual os comprometéis a ser fiel al ED y no traicionarlo. No os pasará nada si lo hacéis- explico la castaña. Aún así algunos parecían reticentes.

- Venga chicos, si alguien nos traicionara no os gustaría saber quien ha sido.- dijo Ron mientras firmaba.-

- Si, como haya alguna sanguijuela como esa Edgecombe, se las tendrá que ver conmigo- dijo Justín, que también firmo. Poco a poco fueron firmando los demás.

- ¿Qué pasará si nos sacan la información con un veritaserum? - preguntó Luna mientras firmaba.

- Seguramente hablareis- confesó.

- Entonces esto no sirve de nada. Porque aunque no sea nuestra culpa la traición y acabemos hablando, encima seremos castigados con unas cosas horribles en la cara- dijo angustiada Susan.

- Pero nos pondrá sobre aviso. Le he puesto un dispositivo de alarma para eso. Si pasa algo iremos a por el traidor, para cogerlo o ayudarlo.

- ¿Y no sería mejor el encantamiento fidelio?- preguntó aun aprensiva a firmar.

- Si, pero es magia muy complicada que aún no hemos dado ¿firmas Cho?

- Vale- cedió ante la mirada de sus demás compañeros.

El último en firmar fue Harry, cerrando grupo.

- Referente al encantamiento fidelio, la verdad es que, nosotros sabemos bastantes sobre ese encantamiento- dijo Alicia.

- Sí, recuerda que nosotros ya hemos cursado séptimo- dijo Kate.

- Es verdad, ya no me acordaba- se puso contenta la castaña.

- No somos tan buenas como tú en encantamientos, pero te podemos enseñarte cómo hacerlo- dijo Angelina.

- Genial, en cuanto tengamos un momento tenéis que enseñármelo- dijo sonriente.

- Vaya, se ve que ha esa chica le gusta estudiar- dijo Wood acercándose a Harry y Ron.

- ¿Wood, donde has estado estos últimos años?- le preguntaron incrédulos de su desconocimiento.

Después de que todos firmaran entraron en la casa, Hermione les indico donde iban a dormir y les dejo tiempo a todos para dejar las cosas. Al rato se encontraron todos de nuevo en el salón.

- Bueno ya estamos todos aquí Harry- dijo Ron que se acercaba donde él estaba parado, al lado de la chimenea.- Que vamos hacer.

- Pues un grupo se va ir con Hermione por los alrededores de la casa para tener un terreno más amplio protegido para poder usar.

- ¿A quién te llevas?- preguntó Ron a la susodicha, que se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

- Creo que con los Ravenclaw será suficiente.

- ¡Genial! Así podré ver si hay Snorckacks de cuernos arrugados por la zona- dijo emocionada Luna para el disgusto de Hermione, que acababa de darse cuenta que el día se le iba hacer muy largo.

- Bien. Tenemos eso por un lado, por el otro, Ron, tú ve con los nuestros al pueblo e inspecciónalo. Recuerda no llamar la atención.

- Como digas, me los llevaré a dar una vuelta.

- Y vosotros os quedaréis conmigo a arreglar esto.

- Eh ¿Por qué ellos salen a encantar o pasear y nosotros nos tenemos que quedar aquí a trabajar?- cuestionó Ernie.

- Eso, nos estáis discriminando por ser de Hufflepuff- Dijo Justin.

- No, no es eso.

- Sabía que eran de fiar- dijo Smith metiendo

- No, nos esperábamos esto de ti Harry- dijo Susan con una mirada de reproche, y a su lado Hannah moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- Vamos, yo también voy a estar aquí trabajando con vosotros, además cuando los otros vuelvan también ayudaran ¿verdad?- preguntó a sus amigos para que le ayudaran a calmar los ánimos.

- Sí, claro, cuando volvamos- dijo Ron haciéndose el loco.

- Bueno, en todo caso ya están hecho los grupos, ahora que cada uno haga lo que tiene que hacer. Nos vemos- dijo Hermione saliendo con Ravenclaw sin llegar a responder a Harry.

- Eso, nosotros también nos vamos, animo chicos- dijo saliendo por la puerta con los de su casa.

- Ahora a trabajar- dijo Harry a sus descontentos compañeros.

Llevaban más de dos horas limpiando. Ya habían arreglado la pared y la valla, fue un hechizo fácil, también había arreglado el jardín, es lo que más había costado, había gnomos y mala hierba por donde miraran, además el ambiente estaba cargado porque los otro aun no habían vuelto a ayudar y se sentían discriminados por hacer trabajos pesados mientras los otros andaban de cháchara. Por todo ese mal humor se dedicaron a expulsar gnomos con exagerada mala baba a modo de desquite. Los elfos domésticos lo hacían todo con tanta tranquilidad debido a la costumbre que, cuando alguno de los humanos gritaba de la exasperación saltaban por miedo a que se hubiera vuelto loco.

Una vez acabado de limpiar el jardín, Hannah repartió refrescos para calmar los ánimos y la sed producida por el esfuerzo de un trabajo duro. Después de descansar unos quince minutos empezaron a limpiar dentro de la casa. Acordaron que cada uno limpiaría su cuarto junto con sus compañeros así que lo dejaron para cuando el resto llegara. No se iban a escaquear tan fácilmente.

Empezaron con el salón. Había mucho que sacudir y que barrer, pronto con ayuda de sus varitas eso empezó a parecer una escena de "Fantasía", pero como en la película, demasiados trucos que ahorran faena traen después más trabajo. En este caso, exploto en la cara de Zacarías que acabo lleno de hollín, se fue maldiciendo hacia el baño y maldijo aún más cuando descubrió que no había agua. Por suerte tenían el encatamiento _aguamenti_ para lavar la cara de Smith, pero no para calmar su mal genio. Tampoco ayudaba que sus compañeros de rieran de él, pero es que tenía tal pinta con la cara tan ennegrecida y el resto tan blanco que incluso a Harry le costó no reírse en su cara.

Por suerte, llegaron el grupo de Hermione (no podían seguir excusando su ausencia sin levantar sospecha) y ella misma lo arreglo. Fue como una patada enterarse que para que saliera agua solo tenían que abrir el llave del agua que se encontraba cerrada, un método que hasta su llegada no se les había pasado por la cabeza, pero si otro más imaginativos e imposibles.

Con unos cuantos más limpiaron la cocina, los dos cuartos de baño, la biblioteca, donde Hermione se entretuvo más leyendo que limpiando por lo que fue expulsada de la instancia ya que consideraban injusto que Hermione se lo pasara bien mientras ellos trabajaban.

Estaban terminando con la biblioteca cuando llegaron los demás con noticias frescas. Ron les explico que el pueblo estaba a unos 3 kilómetros de donde se encontraban, era un pueblo pequeño pero tenía supermercado, una oficina de correos, una iglesia, una estación de tren y la taberna local era famoso por su plato especial.

- A demás, a una tienda de dulces llena de dulces muggles – dijo Lavander con entusiasmo.

- Si…encantador- dijo Amanda secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga.

- ¡Harry! Esto no es justo- se quejo Ernie.

- Si estoy de acuerdo- dijo el moreno mientras se estiraba.- Creo que les vamos a dejar el placer de terminar el resto mientras damos una vuelta.

- Espera, Harry. Nosotros. Estábamos siendo buenos vecinos- Se excusó.-Incluso nos hemos inventado una coartada para nuestra estancia de aquí.

- Si-si eso- le apoyo Seamus- Hemos dicho que nos hemos mudado aquí. Lo que no es mentira. Así que no se extrañaran si nos ven frecuentar el pueblo y si intentan venir el hechizo repele muggles que habéis instalado será suficiente para alejarlos.

- Muy bien, buen trabajo chicos- les felicitó.- Nosotros nos vamos. Adiós, que os lo paséis bien.

Y se fueron.

Ya entrada la noche habían terminado de limpiar todo con ayuda de Winky y Dobby, incluso habían desecho las maletas y colocado las cosas en los armarios y estanterías vacios. Se repartieron las seis habitaciones en pequeños grupos. Estaban pasando el rato leyendo hablando, jugando a cartas o ajedrez o simplemente mirando por la ventana cuando llegaron el resto de sus compañeros. Traían comida que habían comprado en el pueblo y bebidas. Harry propuso hacer una barbacoa y disfrutar de la estupenda noche que hacía ese día, cosa que fue bien aceptada por sus compañeros.

- ¡Genial Harry!- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo con un plato de comida en la mano.

- Me parecía lo mejor- bebió un sorbo de su refresco y continuó- Lo que viene no va ser fácil para nadie y no me parecía bien empezar con esta tensión. Además-agregó- me parecía un buen día para una barbacoa.

- No te preocupes Harry saldremos de esta- dijo Hermione frente a él, que estaba poniendo malvaviscos cerca e fuego.

Harry miró al cielo, que estaba claro, libre de nubes y perfecto para contemplar las estrellas. Luego volvió a posar la mirada en el fuego.

- Os prometo, que no dejaré que esta guerra os haga daño a ninguno de vosotros.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- se escuchó un grito y una explosión.

- Seamus, te dije que dejaras de jugar con la parrilla- le recriminó Dean, pero pronto empezó a reír al ver el rostro de su amigo. Sin poder evitarlo acabaron todos riéndose del pobre Seamus, que se había vuelto a quedar sin cejas.

Por fin todos se habían ido a dormir. Había esperado impaciente desde que la habían mandado a dormir a las 10 de la noche. Ya eran la 1:30, y por fin, sus padres habían dejado que sus tribulaciones descansaran un rato. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore ninguno había podido dormir otra vez en paz, y no era de extrañar, ya que él era el único que podía enfrentarse a Voldemort de igual a igual. Ahora solo quedaba Harry, si sobrevivía a la aventura en la que se había metido junto con su hermano y Hermione.

Y ella; la habían dejado ahí. Él le dijo que separarse era lo mejor para protegerla, pero sabía que en parte significaba que no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Y eso era lo que más rabia le daba. Ella era fuerte, había formado parte del ED, había salido ilesa del ataque al ministerio, era la 1ª hija mujer en generaciones de los Weasleys y era una bruja muy poderosa, mucha gente lo había dicho, y eso debería significar algo. Pero eso él no lo tenía en cuenta.

Escoba en mano bajo las escaleras con mucho sigilo como había hecho en muchas ocasiones, cada vez que seguía a los gemelos para espiar que nueva travesura estaban haciendo. Y como ellos le enseñaron, sabía que no tenía que pisar el 3r y 5º peldaño porque crujía.

Una vez a bajo se montó en la escoba y se fue a un lugar que conocía bien, Ottery St. Catchpole. Había estado allí un par de veces, cuando los gemelos les llevaron a Ron y a ella a poner en práctica lo que habían aprendido en estudios muggles en el pueblo que había cerca de donde vivían. Pero el sitio a donde iba estaba bastante lejos de la multitud, iba a un pequeño almacén abandonado que había en la zona.

Entro con mucho cuidado por una ventana que estaba rota. -"Lumos"- y se prendió una luz. Con la varita alzada inspeccionó el lugar. Ginny sabía que ese pueblo era uno de los pocos lugares libre de mortifagos, pero no podía ser descuidada por eso.

Cuando se aseguró que estaba sola, lo llamó.

- Dobby.

En un parpadeo un elfo desgarbado y de ojos saltones pero increíblemente tiernos apareció delante de ella.

- Señorita Weasley, un placer, a que se debe este honor.

- ¡Hola Dobby! ¿Cómo estás?

- Oh, no debe preocuparse por el pequeño e insignificante Dobby- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Dobby está bien.

- ¿Como está todo por Hogwarts, eh?

- ¿No lo sabe? Hogwarts ha cerrado.

- ¡¿Qué?- se alarmó.

- La profesora McGonagall dice que es para protegerlo de posibles ataques.

- ¿Y que es de ti entonces?- pregunto ansiosa.

- Oh, el amo Harry me ha llevado a una cada enorme con su hermano y la señorita Hermione y otros niños más para una misión…

-Vale. No hace falta que me cuentes más, no es por eso por lo que te he llamado. Esto era lo que le faltaba oír cómo era la única a la que habían dejado, el último mono a tener en cuenta- Será mejor que no lo vayas soltando así o los podrías poner en peligro.

- ¡Ah! Como he podido ser tan estúpido- dijo golpeándose la cabeza mientras buscaba a su alrededor algo con lo que darse más fuerte.

- Dobby para, para. Necesito tu ayuda-dijo intentando detenerle.

- ¿Mi ayuda?- se alarmó- Haré todo lo que haga falta para servirla.

- Bien pues prepárate porque necesito que encuentres a alguien sin ser visto. Ah, y recuerda, no se lo puedes decir a Harry ni a nadie.

- Entendido, así lo haré señorita.

- A Draco Malfoy

- Pero seroñita…

- Por favor- suplicó.

- Entendido- y desapareció.

Ginny se sentó cerca de una pared y se recostó. Miró el reloj mágico que había heredado de Ron y vio que todavía eran las 2 y cuarto. Esperaba que Dobby se diera prisa porque quería completar la primera parte de su plan lo más pronto posible.

Se había enterado por el mismo Harry que al hurón se le había encomendado la misión de matar a Dumbledore y que se había pasado todo el año intentándolo con artimañas baratas, pero que a la hora de la verdad no había podido pronunciar la maldición imperdonable y que fue, en cambio, la serpiente de Snape quien lo hizo.

Después de ese error solo le quedaba el castigo de Voldemort por no haber cumplido su misión y a ella solo se le ocurría la muerte o la tortura.

Pero lo que a ella le importaba era que no había podido matar a Dumbledore, eso significaba que ni Voldemort ni su padre le habían comido la cabeza del todo. Tenía conciencia, por pequeña que sea. Quizá no le interesaba lo que Voldemort le ofrecía o no estaba de acuerdo, o quizá ese último paso era más de lo que Malfoy podía hacer. Con suerte podría hacer un trato con él y conseguir su ayuda.

Sí, ella lucharía, con o sin Harry.

Era una Griffindor, le habían enseñado a proteger a los indefensos no ha ser uno de ellos.

De pronto llegó Dobby.

- El amo Draco está encerrado en las mazmorras de la mansión Malfoy. Parece ser que hay gente en las otras celdas. La temible Bellatrix es la que manda ahora ahí. No hay guardias pero hay dementores vigilando la zona.-Paró para respirar.

- Muy bien hecho Dobby, gracias-le sonrió y le acarició la cabeza en un gesto amable.

- Pronto va amanecer y no sería conveniente señori…-se puso a divagar.

- Voy a necesitar otro favor- dijo rápidamente.

- Ay, temo que lo lamentaré…pero lo que sea por la novia de Harry Potter!- Ginny hizo una mueca al oír eso, no sabía si contarle al pequeño elfo las novedades de su vida amorosa.

- Necesito que me lleves dónde estás Malfoy.

- Es muy peligroso, no puedo hacerlo- replicó.

- Pero con tu ayuda no- le miró con determinación y le dijo- pienso ir sea como sea.

- De acuerdo- dijo derrotado.

- Pues nos vemos el próximo viernes en este mismo lugar.

- Muy bien- y desapareció.

Ya está, se había puesto en marcha y no pensaba parar.

* * *

Por cierto, mi fic planea seguir la linea del libro en lo referenta a los horcruxs y eso. Me gustaria aclarar eso.


	6. Charlas

**Disclamier:** Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a JK Rowling. Esta historia es producto de mi imaginación, y mi frustración al leer el séptimo libro ^^U

Las verdad es que me ha costado sacarlo. Había dos frases que me mataban, pero aquí está. Espero que os guste.

Gracias a todos los que habeis leido la historia!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Charlas**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se mudaron a la Casa de los Potter y empezaron con su adiestramiento y las investigaciones sobre el paradero de los Horcruxes.

Llevaban días practicando encantamientos, hechizos, transformaciones y contra-embrujos por la mañana con la claridad del día e investigando por la noche, buscando en los libros todo lo referente a los Horcrux y donde encontrarlos. Hermione había hecho todo un horario para ordenar lo que iban a practicar al día, pero aun así parecía poco. Incluso pensaron incluir adivinación a su repertorio de materias por practicar, tal y como las Patil y Lavander querían, pero viese como se viese no le encontraban utilidad práctica a la materia.

- He estado pensando- dijo Harry durante el desayuno. Todos voltearon para mirarle.- Que estaría bien que practicáramos vuelo.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron todos, aunque la mayoría fue de alegría, había unos cuantos que no compartían el mismo sentimiento.

- Eh, Potter, si no lo recuerdas aprendimos a volar en primero, no sé para qué necesitamos practicar. –se quejó Zacharias Smith.

- Sí, Harry, creo que ya sabemos volar muy bien- dijo Wood, que como antiguo capitán del equipo de Griffindor y ex jugador de los Puddlemere United estaba más que claro que sabía volar.

- Sí, bueno…, es verdad que aprendimos a volar en primero, pero después de primer año no volvimos a dar esa materia. Y creo que, excepto los jugadores de Quidditch, a pesar de que algunos habréis podido practicar en casa habréis perdido práctica.-dijo a sus compañeros intentando que su mirada no enfocara directamente a Neville, a quien no se le daba muy bien el vuelo.- Además, a mi me ayudado en muchas ocasiones el saber volar como en la cámara de las llaves o en cuarto con el dragón.- finalizó su discurso, cuya última parte iba dirigida a Hermione quien no parecía muy contenta del todo con la idea.

- Por mi bien, pero qué necesidad hay practicar vuelo, si ya sabemos aparecernos- dijo Angelina.

- Todos, no.- dijo Luna en tono firme. Tanto ella como Denis todavía eran menores de edad y no habían dado las clases de aparición.

- Y yo me niego a realizarlo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo- dijo Susan que todavía recordaba su accidente del año pasado.

- Pero…- empezó Seamus- yo no he traído escoba- dijo con aspecto de lamentarlo mucho. El murmullo general indicaba que había otros que tampoco traían escoba.

- Bien ¿Quién no trae escoba?- preguntó y varías manos se alzaron. Parecía que nadie había planeado volar en esa aventura.- Bueno pues practicareis con las que tenemos y por la tarde iremos algunos a comprar las vuestras. ¡Vamos a trabajar!

Empezaron por calentar. Los chicos debían de subir en las escobas, elevarse unos cuantos metros y bajar. Todos lo hicieron estupendamente, incluso Neville.

- Bien, esto es muy fácil. Ahora tendréis que dar una vuelta a la casa y volver ¡Hacedlo lo mejor que podáis!

- Esto es muy fácil- se quejó el cazador de Hufflepuff.

- Venga Smith, esto me ayudara a saber qué nivel tenéis, pero si no estás segura de ti mismo. – reto.

- Harry, ¿es necesario?- pregunto Hermione al tiempo que miraba la escoba con disgusto.

- Venga Hermione, no exageres- ella le fulminó con la mirada.- Vamos, a ver si voy a tener que empezar a puntuar para motivar.

- Muy gracioso- dijo y con el ceño fruncido cogió la escoba y la montó.

Después de cinco minutos todos habían dado la vuelta. El problema es que debían de haber tardado menos de un minuto en hacerlo. Los únicos que lo hicieron fueron los jugadores de su casa y Cho y Smith, que eran jugadores de sus respectivas casas, Sean y sorprendentemente Padma Patil, quien afirmaba ser la deportista de las dos hermanas y Luna Lovegood, quien tenía bastante estilo.

- Practicaba con Ginny cuando venía a casa a visitarme- le dijo al cuando le devolvía la escoba.

Sin embargo, Hermione voló todo lo bajo que pudo e igual de lento. Lavander no cogía la altura suficiente y no parecía cómoda encima de la escoba. Ella, al igual que Parvati, parecía más preocupada por su manicura y su pelo. Dennis lo hizo bastante bien, pero le faltaba práctica. Su hermano mayor, Colin, se había emocionado como siempre y casi se choca con la casa un par de veces. Ernie, para orgullo de sí mismo, había logrado hacer bien la vuelta, pero le falto velocidad. Al igual que a Hanna y Susan. Y Justin, al contrario se excedió en velocidad y se fue todo recto, perdió tiempo en corregir su dirección. A lo Ravenclaw fallaban en el aterrizaje y les faltaba agilidad. Pero ninguno lo hizo tan mal como Neville, de hecho, Neville lo hizo tan mal como todos ellos, juntos.

- Bueno creo que vamos a dividir en parejas. Ellos- dijo mirando a su derecha a los que lo habían hecho en menos de un minuto- os ayudaran ¿De acuerdo?

Los otros aceptaron sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Bien, pues primero, Oliver ven un momento- dijo al castaño.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Crees que puedas encargarte tu de Neville?- Este le dirigió una mirada al muchacho en cuestión no muy convencido. - Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú quien me entrenó y consiguió que fuera tan bueno como lo soy ahora. Necesito al mejor para él.

- No sabía que fueras un adulador Potter- dijo sonriendo.- Me hubiera gustado oírte así cuando era tu capitán.

- Gracias. Pero para que conste, se que parece que lo he dicho para convencerte, pero es lo que pienso.-dijo honestamente.

- Eh…gracias Potter.

Bueno ya tenía el problema de Neville solucionado. Ahora le quedaban 13 más.

- Que todos escojan una pareja- dijo en voz alta.- ¡Angelina! ¿Puedes encargarte tú de dos?

- ¡Vale!

Los chicos se fueron moviendo hasta estar más o menos emparejados.

- ¿Hermione a dónde vas?- preguntó Ron cuando vio que la chica se alejaba.

- Eh…se está haciendo tarde, pronto va ser la hora de comer y creo que Dobby y Winky necesitaran ayuda- se excuso como pudo.

- ¿Ayuda? Son elfos, tienen magia, no necesitan ayuda y además son las nueve y media de la mañana- replico el pelirrojo.

- Aun así…

- Hermione.- dijo Harry que se acercaba a ellos para ver lo que pasaba.- ¿Intentado escaquearte? Me lo esperaba de cualquiera menos de ti.

- Es verdad Hermione, ¿cómo te puede dar miedo volar?- dijo Ron.

- Y a ti ¿Cómo te pueden dar miedo las arañas?- reprocho en defensa.

- Venga calmaos- dijo Harry intentado evitar una discusión en un día tan bueno como ese y tan temprano.- Ron porque no vas con Dennis y Colin y les ayudas. Yo me encargo de Hermione.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar, pero pensó que probablemente enseñar a Hermione a volar le iba a ser más difícil que ayudar a los hermanos Creevey.

- De acuerdo- dijo y se fue.

- Ahora Hermione, ven- Harry le tendió la saeta para que la montara- Sube.-ordenó. Hermione le hizo caso a regañadientes.

- Harry, dejémoslo por favor-suplico la castaña.

- Vamos Hermione, has volado conmigo sobre Buckbeak, has volado sobre Thestrals que para ti son invisibles, esto no es tan difícil.

- Sí, pero lo hice porque había vidas en juego- dijo defendiéndose.

- ¿Eso significa que alguien tiene que estar en peligro para hacerte volar?

- Algo así- respondió.

- No me tientes- dijo riendo- Elévate unos metros y gira por encima de mí.

Los pies de Hermione elevaron del suelo hasta estar dos metros por encima de la cabeza de Harry. – Bien ahora hazlo con más velocidad.

Hermione lo hizo varias veces, aunque en la cara quedaba reflejado que preferiría estar bailando con Gwap antes que haciendo eso.

- Bien baja. Ves, no cuesta tanto- dijo mientras la chica aterrizaba. Cuando ya estaba segura en suelo firme le fulminó con la mirada. – Bueno pues ahora darás la vuelta a la casa, pero esta vez más rápido.

- Harry no- dijo decidida. Pero Harry la ignoro, se subió a la escoba y le tendió la mano.

Ella se iba colocar detrás, pero él no le dejó.

- No, serás tú la que me lleve, así que hazlo bien porque mi vida está en tus manos- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella se puso delante de él aunque su cara de disgusto no cambió para nada. Una vez montada en la escoba, se elevaron del suelo.- Bien, tienes que ir todo recto, reducir la velocidad antes de llegar a la esquina y girar. Muévete ligeramente hacia el lado que quieres ir.

- Harry…-

- Vamos Hermione, confió en ti- dijo para envalentonarla.

La castaña suspiro, pero luego puso cara de concentración y se dirigió a su objetivo. Hizo bien la primera curva, pero Harry le indico que debía mejorar la velocidad.- Muy bien, pero inclínate un poco para ganar velocidad.

La castaña lo hizo y las otras curvas las hizo más rápido. Ya habían llegado al punto de partida y debían de aterrizar.- Levanta el mango hacía arriba para frenar- dijo el moreno.

Una vez en el suelo, Harry miró su reloj- ¡Muy bien, Hermione! 1 minuto y medio- dijo mostrándole a la chica la marca.

- Sí, bueno, no ha estado mal- dijo también sonriendo.

Así pasaron el resto de la mañana practicando.

Después del entrenamiento de la mañana Wood, Harry y Ron se fueron a conseguir unas escobas. Al estar buscados por los mortifagos no se podían presentar en el Callejón Diagon así como así y, por mucho que les pregunto Hermione como lo iban a hacer, nunca le dijeron como. Por lo tanto el cómo obtuvieron las escobas fue un misterio.

El resto de la tarde continuaron practicando pero no tardaron mucho en alcanzar el nivel que, decidieron tomarse un descanso, es decir jugar a Quiddicth. Los que no jugaban, los observaban.

Hermione estaba en la sombra de un árbol con Lavander, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Hanna y Luna mirando el partido, intentando ignorar a Colin que andaba de un lado para otro haciendo fotos y los gritos de los chicos de al lado que también miraban el partido.

- ¿Cuenta Hermione?- dijo una voz melosa.

- ¿Qué?- la susodicha se giró al escuchar su nombre observando al momento que sus amigas la miraban con interés.

- ¿Te estaba preguntando cómo te iban las cosas con Ron?- dijo Lavander algo irritada por tener que repetir esa pregunta.- Es que creí que después de cortar conmigo iría corriendo a tu lado. ¿O es que aún no te has decidido entre Harry y él?

Las que todavía no estaban atentas a la conversación, levantaron la vista hacía ella después de ese comentario tan mordaz.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero no se lo tomo a mal, conocía a Lavander desde hace mucho y sabía que ella siempre decía las cosas tal como las sentía. Y por el comentario podía decir que todavía no se le había pasado del todo lo que para la rubia era traición, entre su amiga y su novio.

- Ya te explicó Ron, y yo también lo hice después, que no pasó nada- insistió por milésima vez consecutiva- Estábamos ahí por uno de los planes de Harry, que como siempre terminó en él yendo por su cuenta.

- Sí, lo que sea dijo- dijo la rubia ignorando la respuesta.-La cuestión es que a ti te gusta, eres la más cercana a él y ahora el está soltero. No me digas no hay nada.

- No, solo somos amigos- afirmo la castaña. A lo que Lavander respondió con un bufido de frustración.

Las demás chicas que las miraban como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, se rieron ante la actitud de la rubia. Parvati decidió intervenir para que a su amiga no le diera algo.

- Hermione tienes que admitir que había algo entre vosotros, todos veíamos vuestras riñas de matrimonio viejo- dijo bromeando, pero detrás de ella las demás chicas asentían.- Al menos no negarás que el año pasado estabas celosa.

- Bien- dijo vencida.

- Ja! Entonces lo confiesas! – dijo Lavander ahora entusiasmada.

- Sí, es verdad, el año pasado estaba celosa… o algo así.

- ¿Cómo que algo así?- pregunto Parvati que se había unido al interrogatorio.

- No digas tonterías, te gustaba, te gusta y no quieres contarnos lo que hay entre vosotros- dijo la rubia recriminándole.

Hermione suspiró. Lavander era increíblemente tenaz. Si tenía una cosa no la dejaba ir, aunque no fuera asunto suyo. Hermione se dijo a sí misma que su amiga podría ser muy buena periodista; o policía, si los uniformes fueran rosas. Hizo acopio de toda su paciencia e intento explicarles lo que había estado meditando estos últimos meses.

- La verdad es que… creía, sobretodo en 4º y 5º año, que se estaba formando algo entre Ron y yo, ya sabéis algo más que amigos.- Hermione podía recordar cómo Ron se ponía celoso con Krum o como se habían acercado el verano siguiente en Grimmauld Place - Por eso, cuando, en 6º tú y Ron empezasteis a salir me sentó como una bofetada. Me hizo pensar que quizá todo eso me lo había imaginado.

- Ya, y como se fue conmigo en vez de contigo te pusiste celosa- señalo Lavander.

- Sí, eso no te lo discuto. Pero también me sentí tonta, por haber llegado a pensar que estaba interesado en mí; humillada porque yo también me mostré abiertamente interesada en él, y herida porque después de tantas cosas, se olvido de mí por fama.

Todas asintieron en comprensión. Era una cosa de chicas.

- Bueno, pero ya paso esa etapa ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó esta vez Hanna.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que etapa?- protestó Lavander indignada.

- Pues, para seros sincera, con esto de Voldemort no habido tiempo más que para prepararse para la guerra. – Las chicas hicieron una pequeña mueca inconsciente al escuchar el nombre del enemigo. -Nuestra relación no avanzado más que para formar una solida amistad. Creo que si hubiera tenido que pasar algo ya hubiera pasado. Además yo no me siento con ganas de iniciar nada.

- ¿Pero le quieres? – Luna pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y miro por primera vez a Hermione. La castaña sonrió por dentro al ver la cara de anticipación de la Ravenclaw.

- Solo como amigo. O un hermano pelirrojo y protector – añadió alegre.

Todas parecieron aceptar la respuesta como verdadera. Luna por su parte volvió a posar su mirada en el partido.

- ¿Y Harry?- pregunto Parvati de repente.

- ¿Qué con Harry?- dijo Hermione, que no se esperaba más preguntas.

- ¿Si te gusta Harry?

- Harry y yo somos amigos.- afirmo firmemente- Nunca me verá más que como su amiga y siempre estaré ahí para él como tal. Siempre seremos amigos.

- OK, entonces nos das carta blanca para intentar algo con ellos?- pregunto Lavander.

- ¡Lav!

- Hey, no me miréis así. No culpes a una chica por querer pescar un buen tio- se defendió.

- Jeje. Vosotras, mismas.- dijo Hermione – No prometo que os correspondan, pero sí que no os lanzaré ningún pájaro.

- Ah, pero ahora con Cho aquí no creo que haya muchas posibilidades – se quejó Lavander.

- Es verdad – estuvieron de acuerdo todas mientras reían.

Ginny se había pasado toda la semana previendo distintos escenarios posibles para lo que le esperaba. No estaba preocupada por los dementores porque tenía mucha confianza en su Patronus y en Dobby. Estaba más preocupada por hacer el viaje por gusto. Si eso no funcionaba no tenía otro plan.

Aun así el viernes por la noche Ginny se encontraba esperando en el mismo almacén abandonado que el de la semana pasada. Ataviada con una capa negra que la cubría toda escondía su llamativa cabellera bajo la capucha.

Ya eran las dos y Dobby todavía no llegaba, Ginny temía que el elfo no hubiera encontrado tiempo para escaparse y tuviera que cancelar el plan. Ella había decidido ese día porque no quería precipitarse y hacerlo todo con prisas. A ver ido ese mismo día hubiera sido arriesgado y haber ido al día siguiente imprudente, sus padres hubieran sospechado algo. Así que necesitaba tiempo para asegurarse que pensaran que no se metía en ningún lio. Lo contrario a su naturaleza.

Pero no tuvo que preocuparse mucho, ya que 15 minutos después Dobby llego con la misma expresión de siempre.

- Srta. Weasley, siento haber tardado tanto- dijo haciendo una reverencia.- Es que ha habido mucho trabajo. Pero ahora mismo me castigo no se preocupe.

- ¡No! Dobby no te preocupes, no has tardado tanto- mintió. - Bueno ahora si estás listo por favor llévame a la Mansión Malfoy.

- Enseguida- dijo el pequeño. Agarró la mano de la pelirroja y desaparecieron.

Ginny sintió un revoltijo en el estomago y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. La sensación era mucho peor que cuando iba en traslador.

Pronto el movimiento ceso y sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra firme. Césped más bien. El escenario había cambiado y se encontraba en un bosque oscuro, parada cerca de un gran árbol.

- ¿Dobby donde estamos? Esto no parece para nada una mansión – dijo inquieta.

- Lo siento señorita, pero es que pensé que sería mejor que primero me asegurara que no había nadie más en la celda antes de llevarla dentro- se disculpo el elfo.- No tardaré mucho. Mire, se puede ver la Mansión desde este árbol, por ahí- señalo al otro lado del árbol donde estaba apoyada.

La chica giró y pudo ver una gran mansión oscura y rodeada por un gran muro. Desde fuera solo se podía acceder entrando por una puerta metálica que por supuesto estaría custodiada por guardas. Y alrededor debía haber unos cuatro o cinco dementores.

Desde donde estaba ella podía ver todo el lugar sin arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Se sintió orgullosa de que Dobby hubiera pensado en todo.

- Muy bien, ve rápido y ten cuidado.

- Sí, Señorita Weasley.

Ginny estuvo unos minutos viendo como los dementores daban vueltas. La sola presencia de estos hacia que el tiempo se volviera frio y Ginny se recriminó no haber traído más abrigo. Escucho un _ploff_ y supo que el elfo había vuelto.

- Vía libre, la llevaré ahora mismo señorita…

- Llámame simplemente Ginny- dijo cansada de todos los tratos de cortesía- Por favor.

- Vale, pues vamos señorita Ginny- dijo alegre.

Ginny suspiro. Parecía ser que algunas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar. Cogió la mano del pequeño elfo y desaparecieron.

Todo volvió a dar vueltas, pero esta vez cuando paro, se encontró a sí misma en una pequeña y mugrosa celda. El musgo, las telarañas y las cadenas que había alrededor le daban un aire claustrofóbico. Se giró y vio que al otro extremo de donde se encontraba ella estaba Malfoy, durmiendo en el suelo. Tenía unos grilletes entorno a sus muñecas y las cadenas de estas parecían lo suficientemente largas como para permitir su movilidad por toda la celda.

- Malfoy- dijo Ginny débilmente. Se acerco al chico y lo zarandeo.- Malfoy- volvió a repetir un poco más alto. Poco a poco el chico se fue despertando.

- ¿Weasley? ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto sorprendido por ver a la chica ahí.

- Hola, a ti también. Malfoy- dijo cortante. Ahora que el chico se había levantado, pudo observar lo mal que se veía. Estaba sucio y más delgado. El pelo ya no estaba perfectamente fijo por la gomina y le había crecido la barba.

- Corta el rollo ¿Qué haces aquí? Responde de una vez- exigió.

- Baja la voz- Ordeno ella- Lo que menos quiero es que alguien te escuche y sepan que estoy aquí.

- Mira por donde, eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero- dijo ácidamente.

- Yo de ti no lo haría, eso no te va ayudar a salir de aquí- le aviso.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto con curiosidad.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta he entrado aquí sin que nadie se entere – dijo Ginny con confianza renovada- Y puedo salir de igual forma.

- ¿Y eso en que me va ayudar a mi? – pregunto escéptico.

- Pues que, si quiero puedo sacarte.

- Si claro ¿Por qué harías algo así?

- Obviamente a cambio de algo- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Si aceptas el trato te ayudare.

- ¿Qué clase de trato? Mejor dicho ¿Por qué haría YO algo así?- dijo arrogantemente.- Además…-se enderezó y la miro desafiante- prefiero pudrirme en esta celda que colaborar con una pobretona.

- Yo de ti no estaría tan seguro. Parece que no te sienta muy bien tu ración de _Crucios_ diaria- el rubio se sorprendió ante esa declaración.- Si no estás muerto es que te han torturado ¿no?

- ¿De qué hablas?- como siempre volvió a contestar con otra pregunta. Le sería difícil mantener una conversación con él si seguía a este ritmo, pero sabía algo que le haría reaccionar.

- Se lo que paso esa noche, Harry me lo conto.- Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada, entonces Ginny prosiguió. – Dumbledore escondió a Harry antes de que llegaras bajo un manto de invisibilidad y lo vio todo, todo. Si quieres puedo seguir- le reto.

Draco solo le respondió con una mirada de odio.

- Mira no se qué te habrá contado tu noviecito, pero será mejor que no se lo crea mucho ni tú tampoco. Si tiene algo que decirme que no sea un cobarde y me lo diga él.

- Él no es un cobarde- le defendió. - Y no va a venir porque esto es idea mía.

El rostro del rubio pasó a ser de incredulidad y luego a burla.

- Vaya ¿Y ya puede hacer la pequeña comadreja algo por si sola?- Ginny frunció el ceño al escuchar su calificativo. – Yo creía que solo sabías obedecer al cara rajada y babear por donde el pisara.

- No pienso perder el tiempo con tu fanfarronería habitual he venido a hacerte una propuesta y me vas a escuchar, luego me dirás que te parece. Yo te sugiero que aceptes- dijo en tono autoritario.

- Bien, soy todo oídos, comadreja- dijo en tono burlón. Pero ella se puso sería.

- Si te ayudo salir de aquí, tienes que ayudarme a derrotar a Voldermort.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, es demasiado estúpido incluso para ti, Weasley, y mira que tu hermano a puesto el listón alto.

- Hablo en serio- dijo claramente enfadada y ofendida.- Se que tú has estado trabajando para Voldemort y los mortifagos, la información que tengas puede ser de gran utilidad. Además conoces los métodos que utilizan.

- ¿Y convertirme en un traidor?

- ¿No lo eres ya?- Draco pareció no encontrar ningún contraargumento.

- Vete Weasley.

- Pero…

- Sí, no te vas gritaré hasta que los guardias vengan. Y si será mejor que no vuelvas porque te encontrarás un comité de bienvenida.

- Argh, mira que eres tozudo. Pero no, no me denunciarás, estoy segura. Volveré.

Y cogió al elfo y se fue.

Cuando aterrizó se encontró en el viejo almacén abandonado.

- Dobby, vuelve el próximo viernes. No pienso rendirme.


End file.
